A Special Hazzard Christmas
by daisyduke80
Summary: Just a little Christmas story I wanted to write. The Dukes have all the cousins, friends and even some emenies up at their house for Christmas. Please Read. It's Complete. Oneshot.


1**_Author's Note: this was an idea that wouldn't get out of my head so I decided to write out. Don't worry my other two stories will be up dated soon. Writer blocks pick the perfect time to show up. Well R&R!!!!_**

**A Special Hazzard Christmas**

Twas' a normal day in Hazzard. Well sort of. Christmas is just right around the corner, and everybody was buzzing around getting gifts. It was Black Friday, so Hazzard was pretty busy so was Capital City. But the Dukes didn't have to worry about that. Bo and Luke were in their room getting Uncle Jesse's and Daisy's presents ready. Bo was giving Daisy a little blue journal he picked up in Capital City 2 weeks earlier and Uncle Jesse a handmade picture frame with a picture of Uncle Jesse and his brothers when they were young. Luke was giving Daisy a handmade candle plus a promise to do dishes for a month and Uncle Jesse his wedding band refurnished in silver.

"Well I guess were done with Uncle Jesse and Daisy's presents," said Luke.

"Yeah. Now give me a hint on what you got me," said Bo.

"I ain't gonna give you no hint," said Luke.

"Fine if you won't hint, then I won't hint," said Bo.

Luke laughed at the remark. He couldn't wait to see Bo's face when he opened his gift from Luke and saw what it was. Luke had been digging through some old boxes and found an old brown coat that belonged to Bo's dad when he was running moonshine. He washed and wrapped it up. He put it in a place where he knew Bo wouldn't find it. Bo only had pictures of his parents and nothing that really belonged to them. So Luke decided to give him his father's jacket. Bo couldn't wait to see Luke's face on Christmas when Luke opened his gift from him. Bo bought Luke a dog tag on a chain and had it inscribed, "Where ever you are, my brother is what you are." Luke and Bo put their presents for Uncle Jesse and Daisy in their closet. They went into the kitchen to have lunch. As the normal lunch conversation carried on, Daisy brought up an idea.

"Hey fellas how about on Christmas Eve we invite everyone up and have a party," said Daisy.

"Well what do you mean by everyone?" asked Uncle Jesse.

"I mean Coy, Vance, Judd, Jeb, Enos, Cletus, Cooter, even Boss and Roscoe," said Daisy.

"Ya know that is a great idea," said Uncle Jesse.

"Yeah we can send everybody invitations," said Luke.

"Ya know it's going to be a little hard to get Boss up here," said Bo.

"Oh don't worry he'll come if I mention all the food that's gonna be here," said Daisy, which caused whole table to laugh.

"Well lets do it," said Uncle Jesse.

So they sent everybody invitations. Christmas Eve came and the Dukes were getting ready. Daisy had a feast sitting in the kitchen and the boys had the tree up ready to decorate. All the presents were wrapped and under the tree. Soon people started arriving. Coy and Vance were the first to arrive, then Jeb, Roscoe, Boss, Jud, Enos, Cletus, and Cooter. They decorated the tree and sang Christmas Carols. After a wonderful dinner, they opened presents. Enos gave Daisy a bracelet that was inscribed, "For the prettiest girl in Hazzard." She gave him a kiss. Uncle Jesse let a tear slip when he opened Bo and Luke's gift. Bo was close to tears when he opened Luke's gift. Luke was the same when he opened Bo's gift. Boss Hogg gave the best surprise of all. He said the farm was payed off and Uncle Jesse didn't have to pay the mortgage anymore.

"Boys the fire is getting low. Go out on the back porch and get some more fire wood," said Uncle Jesse.

"I'll get it," said Daisy.

Daisy went out to the back porch to get the wood. But something made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Hey everyone come out here ya gotta see this!" yelled Daisy.

Everybody rushed outside. And there right in front of there eyes was a snow fall. Snow was falling and already covering the ground.

"Isn't that beautiful," said Coy.

"You got that right cuz," said Vance.

"Merry Christmas," said Uncle Jesse.

"Merry Christmas," everybody repeated.

Later that night, everyone gathered in the living room to hear Uncle Jesse read 'Twas the Night Before Christmas. As he finished, everyone was asleep. Uncle Jesse in his chair, Daisy and Enos on the couch holding each other, Coy and Vance sitting next to them holding each other, Bo and Luke next to them holding each other, Roscoe in one chair holding a sleeping Flash in his lap, Boss, Cletus, Cooter, Jud, and Jeb all in separate chairs. Only one light is on. What they didn't know was that there was a man with a white beard and a red suit putting more presents under the tree. Before he turned off the light, he looked around the room and said,

"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night."

Now don't laugh, if it could happen anywhere, it would be Hazzard.

The End.

Silent night, holy night  
all is calm, all is bright  
round yon virgin mother and child  
holy infant so tender and mild  
sleep in heavenly peace  
sleep in heavenly peace

Silent night, holy night  
shepherds quake at the sight  
glories stream from heaven afar  
heavenly hosts sing halleuia

Christ the savior is born  
Christ the savior is born

Silent night, holy night  
son of god  
love's pure light  
radiant beams from thy holy face  
with the dawn of redeeming grace

Jesus lord at thy birth  
Jesus lord at thy birth


End file.
